Mr Monk and the Chat Room
by Finished
Summary: Monk meets Gil Grissom in a chat room and it seems to good to be true. Also, at the same time, Greg and Sharona meet up in a different chat room. MonkCSI crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mr. Monk and the Chat Room  
  
Author: Amara Tenoh (TofuDog)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the characters for a while.  
  
Summary: Monk meets Gil Grissom in a chat room and it seems to good to be true. Also, at the same time, Greg and Sharona meet up in a different chat room.  
  
Sharona sat Monk down at a computer at the Library. "Adrian, here is a computer." She logged him in to a chat room. "What name do you want?"  
  
"My name is Adrian Monk." Monk said. He started to wipe the key board down with a moist nap.  
  
"You cannot use your real name. Somebody will stalk you." Sharona said. She thought for a second. "Here, use this name." She typed something into the computer. Monk stared at it. DetectiveOCD. "This is a crime chat room, so you can learn about the newest tools of the trade." Sharona pressed enter. "Now, you are on your way." Monk finished cleaning the keyboard. He looked at the screen and started to type.  
  
DetectiveOCD: Hi.  
  
BugMan: Hello. How are you?  
  
DetectiveOCD: Fine. And you?  
  
BugMan: So, so. Do you work for a police department?  
  
DetectiveOCD: I used to. I'm a private consultant now.  
  
BugMan: I work at the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department as a criminalist.  
  
DetectiveOCD: Oh. Do you like your job?  
  
BugMan: Yeah. It's great. I have some super co-workers. They make the job fun.  
  
DetectiveOCD: Do you ever have any tough cases?  
  
BugMan: Yeah, once in a while.  
  
DetectiveOCD: Hold on.  
  
BugMan: Okay.  
  
Monk turned toward Sharona who was sitting next to him. He read her screen. LabRat: Yea, I work at the LVMPD.  
  
BlondeGirl: My friend is a private consultant with the San Francisco PD.  
  
Monk interrupted Sharona. "The person I'm talking to works at the LVMPD, also. Maybe they know each other."  
"Maybe. Let me ask him." Sharona replied.  
  
BlondeGirl: What's your name?  
  
LabRat: Greg. You?  
  
Monk tapped Sharona on the shoulder. "Don't tell. He'll stalk you." Sharona rolled her eyes.  
  
BlondeGirl: Sharona  
  
LabRat: That is a pretty name.  
  
Monk turned back to his screen and started to type, making sure he spelled each word correctly.  
  
DetectiveOCD: Do you know a Greg who works at the LVMPD?  
  
BugMan: Yes, I do. Why?  
  
DetectiveOCD: He is on the other computer with my friend. What a coincidence!  
  
BugMan: Yes. Hang on for a second.  
  
Grissom got up from his computer and went into the lab. He looked over Greg's shoulder. "BlondeGirl?" He questioned. "LabRat?" Grissom pulled Greg off the computer.  
  
"Hold on there, buddy. She could be my future wife. Let me get her phone number." Greg pleaded. Grissom tolerated him and let him finish his conversation.  
  
LabRat: Somebody ratted me out. Pardon the pun. I have to do. Care to give me your phone number. I'll call you later.  
  
BlondeGirl: Why sure!  
  
LabRat: Okay. Great.  
  
Monk tugged on Sharona. "No. He'll stalk you." He insisted. Sharona blew him off. BlondeGirl: My phone number is (895) 555-6844. Yours?  
  
LabRat: (345) 555-3726. Okay? I gotta go, sweet pie. Kiss kiss.  
  
BlondeGirl: Bye.  
  
Sharona shut off her computer and turned toward Monk's computer where he was typing wildly.  
  
DetectiveOCD: What is your name?  
  
BugMan: Gil Grissom. Yours?  
  
Monk hesitated. He didn't know what to do. Sharona bent over him and started typing.  
  
DetectiveOCD: Adrian Monk.  
  
BugMan: Okay, I've heard of you.  
  
DetectiveOCD: Really?  
  
BugMan: Yeah, yeah.  
  
DetectiveOCD: That's nice.  
  
Grissom heard his phone vibrating on his desk. He picked it up. He listen to Brass on the other end and closed it.  
  
BugMan: Monk, it was nice meeting you, but I have a scene I have to go to.  
  
LabRat: Hi all!  
  
BugMan: Greg! Get off!  
  
LabRat: Oops! I was logging on to CODIS. I guess I got mixed up, sorry, Griss.  
  
BugMan: Yeah. Mmm. Anyway, Monk. I have to go. Bye.  
  
DetectiveOCD: Bye.  
  
Sharona logged Monk off the computer and they left the library. Sharona held in her hand the phone number to Greg. She couldn't wait to get home to dial it. 


	2. Mr Monk and the Chat Room: Part 2

Mr. Monk and the Chat Room: Part 2  
  
Is meeting Greg a dream come true?  
  
Sharona sat on her couch and dialled the number she had received over the Internet. She had her legs curled up with a blanket tossed over them. Monk sat next to her. He was nervous for her. This guy could be a serial killer. Monk thought. Sharona must be desperate. He added to his thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" Sharona said. "Is this LabRat?"  
  
"Yeah, who is this?" Greg said over the phone. He was working with in his DNA lab with the telephone propped up on his shoulder.  
  
"BlondeGirl. Sharona. You know, you met me on the Internet yesterday." Sharona replied.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. So, where are you?" Greg asked. It seemed like a silly question, but was totally legitimate.  
  
"San Francisco. You?" Sharona said. She hoped that he was somewhere close.  
  
"Las Vegas." Greg said. He propped his hands up behind his head.  
  
"We are fairly close." Sharona commented.  
  
"But, not close enough." Greg said.  
  
The two talked for a long time, until Monk nagged Sharona to get off the phone. Sharona set the phone into the receiver and laid back on the couch.  
  
"He seems so perfect." Sharona said. She sighed a lovesick sigh.  
  
Monk frowned. "But, you haven't even met him."  
  
"But, when you went to get a drink of water, I arranged with him a time to meet. I'm going to meet him in a week at Barstow, California. See, we are meeting halfway between here and there." Sharona explained.  
  
Monk choked on the water he was drinking when Sharona said that. "No." Monk gagged as he was choking. He coughed out some water. No. Sharona was going off to meet a man. Monk was instantly jealous. "I'm going, right?"  
  
"No." Sharona retorted.  
  
***** One week later  
  
Sharona fluffed her hair in the mirror. She looked at her reflection. Perfect, she thought. Monk was pouting at his own house. Sharona was glad that he did not have to go with her. It relieved her of her duties for the day.  
  
She got into her car and drove off. She listened to music the whole way there to pass the time. When she arrived she found the designated restaurant they were to meet at and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, a bushy hair young man walked into the restaurant. He was wearing the red jacket he said he would be wearing. Sharona took one good look at him and covered her eyes.  
  
He trotted over to Sharona. "Hey, babe." He said in a suave voice. He swung his slender body into the booth. "Sharona, I'm Greg. We talked on the phone for about 4 hours. You remember me, right?" Greg was worried; Sharona looked sick.  
  
"Yes, I really do remember you." Sharona said. She had to make the best of this. She, hopefully, never had to see this man again.  
  
"Great." Greg said. He tapped his hands on the table in a rhythmic motion. He didn't know how to get the conversation started.  
  
Sharona's eyes brightened up. "You are a musician? You play drums, do you?" She said. She would love to have a musician as a boyfriend.  
  
"No, I'm a Forensic Scientist who works in the DNA laboratory." Greg said like it was no big deal.  
  
"A what?" Sharona said. She thought she heard it as Forest Servicer who works in a CND laboratory.  
  
"A Forensic Scientist who works in the DNA laboratory." Greg repeated for her. This conversation was going nowhere fast.  
  
"Oh." Sharona said. She was slouched down into the booth, depressed. She had a long drive home and wasn't looking forward to it. She wished Monk were with her.  
  
*****  
  
2 hours later, the two parted on good terms. Greg had finally come up with a conversation they could both enjoy. Sharona drove home. She pulled up to Monk's apartment.  
  
"Adrian, are you still up?" Sharona called out. She had let herself in with the key Monk had given her.  
  
"Yes." Monk called distressedly from his bedroom. Sharona followed the voice. "I suppose I have to attend the wedding." Monk said.  
  
"No. I didn't like him. He was too boring. All he talked about was DNA and stuff. Boring!" Sharona said.  
  
Meanwhile, Greg was in the lab. Sara walked in. She asked him how his date went. "She was pretty and all that good stuff, but I think she just wasn't the type for me." Greg said. He had failed again.  
  
Sara slipped her arms around Greg and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't feel bad. You'll find the right one. She might just be right in front of your eyes, though." Sara implied. Greg turned around and looked at her. His eyes grew wide when he realised what she had said. _____________________________________  
  
Note: Agh, people. You wrote such nice reviews that I was forced to write a second part to the story. LOL. Thanks for motivating me. 


End file.
